


Baraj'urm

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Agnu Ra Nutû [40]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know the crest upon her helm, and the face beneath, know that there is naught they might do to stop her from facing even their worst enemies, so they do all they might to keep her alive through such battles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baraj'urm

Éowyn tightens the strap on her helm, though she knows there are few among the éored she is joining who will not recognize her for who she is. They know the crest upon her helm, and the face beneath, know that there is naught they might do to stop her from facing even their worst enemies, so they do all they might to keep her alive through such battles. Her brother would be terrified and appalled if he knew she were here, but he thinks her safely in Edoras and in the care of their uncle and mother.

Théodred gives her an amused look as she steps out of the tent they share, and goes straight for her horse, as any good Rider would. His own horse is saddled and ready for the ride, and as soon as Éowyn is free of the tent, the camp followers head toward it to break it down so they might follow in the éored's wake with it.

"You are still determined to follow me to what may be a certain death?" Théodred is double-checking his gear, making sure all is ready for the ride, and the battle they will no doubt meet at the end of it. Already too many have stolen into their lands and begun to burn and pillage as if they might not be met with any force worth concerning themselves over.

"Why should I not, cousin?" Éowyn tightens the girth on Windfola, and gathers the reins before she swings into the saddle. "There is no reason for me to remain in Edoras and cower like some weakling child behind walls that will hold nothing back. To wait to die upon a sword when I might ride out to meet it with my own."

Théodred follows her suit, the two nudging their horses into a walk toward the front of the gathering éored. "I do not suggest you should not. Only that I wish at least one of my cousins were safe, rather than screaming the same defiance I might into the gathering shadows."

Éowyn's lips curve up in a wry smile as she glances over at her cousin. "We live or fall together, Théodred. I will not be a slave to fear any more than I would be a slave to Mordor or Isengard."

They both pretend there isn't a bitterness in the expression of the other, thinking on their king and kinsman, weakened by an agent they're certain had been sent by Saruman by the tokens in his rooms and on his person. Weakened, and helpless, and all they might do is ride to fight the encroachment of Dunlendings and orcs on their borders, and hope against hope that Théoden will recover his strength now that he is free of the poisonous words of the viper they'd destroyed.

The viper they might have missed if he hadn't looked too long on Éowyn where her mother could see. Théodwyn is a shadow of the aunt Théodred remembers from his youth, but she is still more dangerous than her brother in the defense of her kin. If any among them may bring Théoden back from what the poisons of Wormtongue have wrought, it will be his sister who he had done the same for when her husband had fallen.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "snake". (Updated to match the new dictionary.)


End file.
